Quererse como niños
by Taijp26
Summary: One-shot. Lisanna sufre al ver a Natsu y Lucy juntos pero su hermana está ahí para consolarla. No sabía que titulo ponerle asi que no tiene que ver mucho con el fic. Lean! :


**One-shot de Natsu x Lisanna. El principio es un poco deprimente pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Espero que guste :)**

* * *

Y allí estaba ella. Escondida detrás de la pared, observándolos. No podía evitar sentirse celosa. Debería ser ella quien estuviera todo el día con el. Hablando, riendo, enfadandose. Probablemente su juego de niños había acabado. Sabía que lucy era una buena chica, pero se sentía desplazada, como si ya no tuviera un hueco en SU corazón. Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla al ver como la tomaba la mano y echaban a correr juntos. No se daba cuenta pero cada vez lloraba más, soltando todo el dolor que había acumulado hasta ahora, pero una voz la interrumpió:

-Lisanna...¿Estás bien?

Era la voz de su hermana, que la había estado obsevando todo el tiempo.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando- Dicho esto echó a correr para evitar que la siguiera preguntando, pero la mayor logró cogerla de la muñeca y acto seguido la abrazó.

-Lo he visto todo. No te preocupes, estoy contigo. Vamos a hablar adentro ¿Vale?

La pequeña asintió y ambas entraron de nuevo al gremio. Mientras Mirajane limpiaba la barra, su hermana estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha. Ninguna de las dos decía nada hasta que Lisanna rompió el silencio.

-Son más que los mejores amigos ¿verdad?

-No, no. A lucy no le gusta Natsu. Es más yo una vez intenté juntarlos pero no tuvo exito. Aunque la verdad es que pienso que el solo se hiciera amigo de lucy solo para reemplazarte. Ya sabes, el fue el que más sufrió con tu muerte.

-Pero aunque Lucy sea un reemplazo, yo ya he vuelto.

-Entonces lo más probable es que sienta algo por ella. Lo siento...

A Mirajane le dolía mucho ver a su hermana así. Siempre la protegía cuanto podía, pero esta vez no sabía como hacerla sonreir. No dudó en volverla a abrazar cuando esta rompió a llorar otra vez.

-Se me está ocurriendo un forma de hacer que vuelva a fijarse en ti.

-¿En serio?¿Cuál?

-Bueno, ya sabes que a Gray le gusta Lucy. Es cuestión de tiempo que conquiste su corazón y haga que se distancie de natsu. De esta forma tendrá que tenerte a ti como mejor amiga.

-Pero, ¿Cuánto le va a costar? yo no puedo estar así mucho más tiempo.

-Gray, ven aqui.

-Dime Mira, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cuando empezarás a salir con Lucy?

-¡ESO HA SIDO MUY DIRECTO!-El moreno se ruborizó.

-Ara, ara...Deberías darte prisa por el bien de Lisanna

-Ah...ya entiendo. Este Natsu... poniendose en medio en las relaciones amorosas... Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias Gray-le contestó Lisanna.

-Todavía no entiendo como te puede gustar ese monstruo.

-No seas así Gray. Nadie puede controlar los sentimientos de su corazón-le replicó Mira.

-En fin... Buena suerte Lisanna. Me voy.

-Igualmente Gray.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si, gracias.

-¿Qué tal si me ayudas a servir? será divertido.

-Está bien.

Las dos comenzaron a trabajar. Servían, limpiaban y hablaban con algunos compañeros. Lisanna se estaba divirtiendo bastante y mirajane estaba contenta de verla tan animada. Después de todo había conseguido hacerla reir. Después de trabajar muy duro ambas se sentaron a conversar en la barra. En ese momento entraba Natsu, aunque solamente acompañado de Happy.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí? Hace poco que os habéis ido- les preguntó la chica de cabello largo y blanco.

-Lucy nos ha echado de su casa por quemar su novela. Yo le he dicho que ha sido un accidente pero se ha enfadado muchísimo.

-¡Aye!

-No me extraña... estáis todo el día molestándola. En algún momento se cansará definitivamente de vosotros- les dijo Gray.

-¡Eh tu, exhibicionista!¡lucy es nuestra amiga! nunca nos haría eso.

-En fin, yo voy a verla a ver si puedo consolarla y ya verás como no me echa.

-Estaré aquí esperandote.

-Como si fuera a volver.

-¡Animo Gray!-Mirajane le guiñó un ojo y él se despidió con una sonrisa. El mago de fuego se dirigió a la barra y le pidió una copa a Mira. Se dio cuenta de que Lisanna estaba a su lado y comenzó a charlar con ella.

-¡Ei Lisanna! cuanto tiempo ¿No? ¿Qué tal?

-Si, es verdad. Muy bien.

-Hacía tiempo que quería hablar contigo pero no he encontrado el momento.

Mirajane optó por dejarlos solos pero eso si, no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-le preguntó ella.

-De lo que sea. Quería estar contigo un rato.

Lisanna se enrojeció con las palabras del chico

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo...

-Éramos muy buenos amigos

-Desde que moriste ningún día he dejado de pensar en ti.

-Yo tampoco. No es lo mismo hablar con Edo-Natsu que contigo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a nuestro refugio a recordar viejos tiempos?

-Me encantaría.

-¡Pues vamos!

Lisanna se dio cuenta de que lo que habís visto antes con Lucy lo estaba viviendo ella ahora. Cogidos de la mano, riendo y corriendo al fin del mundo ( Bueno, a su refugio). Llegaron y ambos se quedaron parados en frente de la puesta de sol.

-¡Qué recuerdos!

-Siempre me ha gustado esta puesta de sol-dijo la chica.

-Ojala durara este momento para siempre

-¡Eh! Me has leido la mente.

-Bueno, es lo que me dijiste hace unos años.

-Todavía te acuerdas ¿Eh?

Los dos se sonrieron y no se sabe como acabaron riendose tanto que hasta lloraban. Una vez se calmaron Natsu dijo:  
-Nunca te lo dije pero realmente me gustaba ser una familia. No me importaría casarme contigo ahora.

Lisanna se quedó muy sorprendida. El amor de su infancia y que todavía llevaba en su corazón le estaba declarando su amor, eso si, a su manera.

-¿L-L-Lo dices en serio?

-Pues claro. Me enamoré de ti de pequeño y nunca te olvidé. Volviste y aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo de hablar contigo seguía enamorado. ¡OH DIOS, COMO HE DICHO YO ESTO. ES DEMASIADO CURSI!

-Ja ja ja ja. Estás bastante mono cuando te pones asi.

-¡Oye! no te rías.

-Supongo que a mi también me pasa lo mismo.

-¿También eres demasiado cursi?

-No, no. Me refiero a que también estoy enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí.

-Asi que tu también sientes lo mismo. Qizás deberíamos salir juntos, ya me entiendes.

-A mi me gustaría.

-Pues ya está. Es oficial. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Como que que?

-¿Que qué hacemos ahora, es decir, qué hacen las parejas?

-Pues... se toman de las manos, se abrazan, se besan...

Los dos agacharon la cabeza en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo, pero al final Natsu levantó la cabeza y dijo:

- Deberíamos...

-Si, claro...

Ambos estabn temblando por los nervios e iban acercando sus caras con algo de ''miedo''. Es normal puesto que era la primera vez de los dos y nunca habían sentido nada así. Finalmente juntaron los labios pero se apartaron muy rápido. Esperaron unos segundos y se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más largo y cariñoso. Así pasó un rato, cada vez calentandose más la cosa.

-¡Como mola! ¡Me gustan los besos! ¡Ahora si que estoy encendido!

Lisanna dejó escapar una risilla pero de pronto puso una cara un poco más seria y se avanlanzó sobre él quedando encima.

-Ya que estás encendido, ¿Qué te parecería formar una familia de verdad?

* * *

**Y esto es todo. Espero que guste y como no se me da muy bien escribir ''ese tipo de cosas'' el final lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno.**

**Se esperan reviews ^_^**


End file.
